earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Anhala
Basic Stats Name: Anhala Longrifle Nicknames: None Title: Sharpshooter Race: Dwarf Class: Hunter Professions: Mining, Gnomish Engineer Guild: MT Age: 26 Sex: Female Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Tone: Tanned Height: 4' 3" Weight: 91 lbs. Physical Appearance Garments/Armor Working When hunting or just expecting a fight Anhala wears a set of sturdy armor carefully colored to blend in with the terrain. The armor she does wear is sparse, in order to allow her the greatest range of movement. Anhala favors the use of large two handed swords but she proudly wears a pair of Dragonmaw shortswords that she took from unwilling donors. Anhala wears a pair of goggles in lieu of a normal helmet, she crafted them specifically to help her aim. Relaxing Anhala prefers loose and airy clothing when she's not out in the wild, however her friends have begun to convince her to try the occasional dress. Other Anhala dresses quite simply with only a tight silver bracelet around her right wrist and a few small golden hoops in her ears. Her hair is usually kept tied back but she has several braids in the front. History Anhala was born and raised in Grim Batol. The forth of seven children, she had little chance at an family inheritance but had begun to apprentice at engineering when the War of the Three Hammers came to Grim Batol. The fierce fighting cost Anhala two brothers, a sister, her mother, and eventually her home. By the time her family resettled in Aerie Peak Anhala had become quite good with a rifle under her father's instruction. Shortly after the end of the third war Anhala came of age and applied to join the Ironforge army. After her training was complete she was assigned to Dwailin's Sharpshooters. Unfortunately her father became deatly ill forcing Anhala to return to Aerie Peak to care for him. By the time she could return to her unit it had been disbanded. Due to her tenure with the Sharpshooters, short though it may have been, Anhala was able to become a scout for Ironforge, charged with exploring the land and hunting down threats to the dwarven lands. Recently she has joined a group known a MT to help her in her duties. Pets Shayla A spotted snow leopard that has been Anhala's constant companion since she left Kharanos. While not the fastest, strongest, or meanest animal in the pack, the last person who voiced that to Anhala now walks with a limp. Bagthera A wind serpent nearly killed by Anhala during a trip to the Barrens, Bagthera proved to be wily opponent and rather than slay the beast Anhala decided to tame it. While still a contentious compatriot Bagthera's intelligence has allowed a mutually beneficial bond to form. He is not fond of Shayla. Psych Alignment: Neutral Good, Anhala's primary concern is the protection of the dwarves and their lands. Whatever that requires, she's willing to do. Personality: *Fiercely independent. *Rough around the edges but loyal to her friends and country. *Anhala takes pride in her skills as a marksman, preferring to do her killing with her rifle. *Anhala's pets are exactly that, pets, loyal companions, not combatants. While she lets them assist, it is her rifle that she relies on. Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Hunter